


Worth The Wait

by ChibiTsukiHikari



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Body Worship, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hanky panky in the morning, Hannibal is a Tease, Hannibal is horny, Hannibal is smitten, Hannibal likes to hear himself talk, Hannibal takes care of his Graham Cracker, Kinda, M/M, Morning Sex, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Post-Fall (Hannibal), They are both too cheesy and sassy I cant, Why is there this much talking during sex?, Will Graham is Queen of Sass, Will is also a dork, Will is an impatient mess, Will just wants to go to sleep, Worth the wait, domestic murder husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTsukiHikari/pseuds/ChibiTsukiHikari
Summary: Waking on Saturday’s in the Lecter-Graham household, went one of two ways.Early morning rising, or mid morning sex.





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukeeku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukeeku/gifts).



Waking on Saturday’s in the Lecter-Graham household, went one of two ways.

The first being the aroma of yet another marvellously prepared breakfast, wafting into the bedroom; the door having been deliberately left open, which would make Will snuffle against his pillow and bed sheets; ensnared midway between sleep and awake for about ten, seemingly, unending minutes.

When he finally opened his eyes, Will, still irritable from earlier, petulantly rubbed a hand over his face; unlike Will, Hannibal was forever a morning person. If he had his way, Will would have much preferred to sleep until the birds shut up; which routinely ended up being around noon, or shortly thereafter. Unfortunately, faking one's death and dashing off to Europe in order to marry one's cannibalistic lover, usually didn't allow for such luxuries.

Thankfully as it turned out, it was the rarer, second of the two scenarios. For whatever reason, Hannibal had decided to remain up, well into the wee morning hours, before finally grabbing a brief nap before brunch.

On these rarer occasions, Will would be startled awake; but not this day. 

Priding his own savvy, Hannibal had the natural gift of claiming 'a pound of flesh', while leaving his victim very much alive; certainly earning the man the moniker, ‘Hannibal the Cannibal. Sheathed within the older man's throat, Hannibal's nose buried deep within the coarse, dark curls, Will most certainly could not argue the man's proficiency.

Exhaling a softly, rasped moan, one both a mixture of pain and sleep-hazed pleasure, Will bared down on his lip until it bled; marking him for the world to see. 

Snaking possessively around his stomach, strong arms drew Will close; bare chest pressed hard against the younger man's bare back, bringing with it the hard, familiar organ, curving ever so slightly toward Will’s backside.

A dark, pink tongue darted from the Cannibal’s mouth to lap the blood seeping from the bite on the younger man's neck, causing Will to shiver pleasantly. He smiled then; softly exhaling as he leaned back into the warm embrace. 

Will brought up his hands, entwining their fingers.

A deep, bliss-filled chuckle rumbles against the sensitive, bruised skin of Will’s neck as the older man, without warning, flips the younger man around; causing their foreheads to touch, and their breaths to fuse.

Smirking softly, Will quirks an eyebrow, silently asking, ‘Well - is that all you’ve got?’. The silent inquiry is answered, in short, with the aggressive rubbing of one hard-on to his own.

Hannibal’s maroon-tinged eyes darken as they dilate. “Mylimasis, it appears to me that you indeed wish to be black and blue, this morning... am I wrong?”

Will watches him; baiting the older man from beneath his lashes and unkempt, chestnut curls. “Doctor Lecter, correct me if I'm wrong, but might your first intention be to cause me harm?”

Tilting his head to the side in a micro-expression of a cat who’s caught the canary, Hannibal smirks. “Now, now, William, you should know by now, with us, those go hand-in-hand.”

Snorting, Will bats at Hannibal’s wandering hands, “Oi, just because you wanna be up and about, doesn’t mean I do.”

Appearing to pout, the chastised Cannibal dips low to lay a kiss atop Will’s head; murmuring softly against the curls, “My brangusis, are you not happy?” The start of a joker’s grin is felt atop Will's crown mere seconds before Hannibal's hands, once again, begin to wander. One hand firmly encapsulates the hardening flesh of Will’s shrouded erection, thumbing over the already-weeping slit, the other holds the younger man gently to the bed. Releasing an almost-animalistic growl when Will squirms slightly below him, causing Hannibal to smile.

Uttering a soft gasp in reply, Will retaliates with the sinking of his teeth into the flesh of Hannibal’s shoulder, before clawing the man's beautifully, tanned skin. 

Overcome with pleasure, Hannibal hisses his approval.

Pulling away, lips as red as the blood coating them, Will pushes with minimal force upon Hannibal's chest, before kicking himself out of his boxers.

Wearing nothing himself, Hannibal simply watches, an open look of appreciation dancing across his face, “I thought you were tired?”

Rolling his eyes, Will beckons Hannibal closer, “What can I say? The taste of your blood always gets mine pumping.” 

Smirking, Hannibal holds a finger to Will’s mouth. “Be a good boy, now, and suck.”

Glaring, Will’s stormy-blue eyes spark in mock-defiance at the order before giving in. Taking the finger into the hot, wet depths, Will purrs; bobbing his head, he lavishes the digit with expertise.

Watching with rapt attention, in near-awe of the gentle act, Hannibal commands Will, “Open.”

Obediently parting his now slightly-swollen lips, Will waits; a tad impatiently, if nothing else. Impatience quickly turns to lust when a second, thicker finger joins the first. Sealing his lips around the broad appendages, Will cannot contain all the saliva; coating the knuckles of the other man’s hand, he gazes upward. After a moment more, Will opens his mouth, allowing both fingers to slip free.

Leaning forward to kiss the younger man's inner thigh, Hannibal whispers, “Tu esi gražus, mano meilė.”

Spreading his legs further, Will impatiently orders the older man, “Stop sweet talking or I’ll just go masturbate in the shower.”

Ghosting a slickened finger over Will’s perineum, Hannibal teases, “Shall I heed your command then, mylimasis?” Circling Will’s pucker, Hannibal inserts just the tip of one finger in an excruciatingly slow fashion.

Huffing, the younger man wiggles his hips some, only to be held down by Hannibal’s free hand.

“Uh-uh. You wanted pleasure, did you not? So I shall deliver... on my terms, of course.” Expertly angling his finger, but at a much slower pace than Will would have preferred, Hannibal moves his finger in-and-out as he searches for the walnut-sized bundle of nerves.

Trying to limit the lustful whimpers, Will crushes his lower lip between his teeth; leave it to Hannibal to not miss this. “Do not hold back, mano meilė. My ears yearn to hear every note from your lovely lips. Such symphonies should be heard and savored, like fine wine.”

Adding a second finger, then, Hannibal hooks the digits to bombard the nub of Will’s prostate, causing the younger man to spasm beneath him.

“D-Don’t yo-you...ev-ever shut up?” Will pants, unevenly; every syllable full of fond annoyance. 

Hannibal's smirk grows wicked, and for once, he says not a word; merely dips his head to kiss the weeping head of Will’s cock, earning a sputtered squawk from the man under him. 

Caught off guard, Will shudders when Hannibal takes him fully into his mouth; all the while, giving him a much-needed stretching. Cupping Will's balls with his free hand, Hannibal fondles them, tenderly, as he moves his mouth up and down the length of the throbbing, hardening shaft; not once breaking eye-contact with the younger man.

Every so often, when he feels Will reaching his apex, Hannibal releases the cock from his own hot orifice.

Throwing his head back, sweat beading slightly at his temples, dampening his thick curls, Will’s eyes, half-laden and hazy with pleasure, the younger man all but begs the older man to continue.

Thrusting his fingers more rapidly inside the younger man, Hannibal drags his teeth down one side of Will's length, before hastily swallowing Will whole.

Whimpering, Will’s hips quiver. White-knuckling the bed sheets, Will erupts. “Hann...Hannibal..fuck….”

Swallowing every last drop, Hannibal sits back, pulling free his fingers. Licking his lips, he smiles, “Delicious.”

Growing flush, Will curses him, “Bastard. You did that on purpose.”

“Perhaps, then again, perhaps not. Believe it or not, what people do in the heat of the moment is always systematic.” Hannibal murmurs, before covering Will’s slim-toned body, with his own more muscular frame. 

Releasing a snicker, Will queries, “They can’t say you didn’t eat me now, can they?” 

Flipping them over, Will claims the top. Taking this opportunity, Hannibal slaps the younger man's ass in mock disapproval, “Really now?"

"What?" Will queries while rubbing the sting from his flesh.

"Such low-quality comedic commentary after sex, that's what."

Snorting, Will shrugs it off. Leaning forward, he kisses Hannibal’s nose, “You know you love me, Mister Cannibal Puns.”

“Hmm... sometimes I wonder.” 

“Mmm hmm... I’m going back to sleep now,” Will mumbles, resting his head upon Hannibal’s chest.

“What about brunch?” He questions while carding his fingers through Will’s sweaty curls.

“You just had it. Now you can wait for dinner,” Will responds, his voice muffled.

Shaking his head Hannibal permits a rare smile, before settling back. Wrapping his arms around Will, he soon descends into sleep, himself, beneath the comforting weight of his beloved.

Some things were worth waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> Lithuanian translations: 
> 
> Mylimasis: Sweetheart/darling  
> Brangusis: Dear  
> Tu esi gražus: You're beautiful  
> Mano meilė: My love


End file.
